Bee Happy with Persassy
by sugarplum35
Summary: All the Percy Jackson fans saw Persassy in action, correct? Here I give you five sassy Persassy moments, and Annabeth deals with his pure sassiness.
1. Bee Happy

_Dear Annabeth,_

_BEE happy._

_Love, Persassy. __J_

Annabeth was really confused when she received this message on her bed this morning. Why was it signed _Persassy_? What kind of name was that? Then she studied the handwriting of the signature. Oh so is this from Percy? She walked out her cabin door and looked towards the Poseidon cabin. A swarm of bees went right in front of cabin three and spelled out _Persassy. _Why Frank, Why did you do this for Percy?

**AN: I will have a lot of small chapters. OMG! 85 ****visitors! Thanks sooo much! Please review and carry on! Blue cookies for all! (::) (::) (::)**


	2. I'm so sassy

The next morning she received a note saying

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I'm so sassy._

_Love, Persassy. __J_

Annabeth had no clue how Percy was going to pull this one off. Yesterday, she told him to quit. He said he is staying sassy until she calls him Persassy, so he can be sassier. He made no sense, so Annabeth just laughed. By lunchtime, he hadn't done anything yet, so she wasn't sure he'll do anything. She wasn't paying attention to the little speakers installed in the tables when she sat down.  
Out of nowhere, music started playing. Percy stood up at his table and a started singing. "I'm so sassy, you already know! I'm in the fast lane, from Greece to Rome!" Annabeth was cracking up after that outburst and was smiling walking back to her cabin.


	3. I'm so Perclassy

The next day was this letter:

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I'm so Perclassy. Look for me._

_Love, Persassy. __J_

Annabeth did, in fact, look for him because the ideas he was getting were hilarious. He was found leaning against cabin three, with a suit. A blue suit. "Hey Annabeth I bet you can't get this question right!" Annabeth sighed but was ready for a challenge. "If I get this question correct, you won't do these stupid things anymore, right?" Percy smirked. "That's right." Annabeth smiled. She knew she was going to dominate. "What's my favorite color?" Annabeth gave him an odd look and simply replied "blue." Percy grinned broadly and said "Actually, it's coral blue number five." With a flip of the hair, Percy strutted back into his cabin, leaving Annabeth wondering what she got into.


	4. Look up!

Once again, a morning note was on her pillow.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_Look up!_

_Love, Persassy__J_

Was Percy going to drop a balloon anvil when she walked out the door? Was Percy going to backflip in front of her? When she went outside her cabin and looked up, nothing was there. She strolled around camp, not seeing him anywhere. It wasn't till she got into the Athena Cabin again when she heard thumping. She looked around for what was disturbing her privacy. But she thought about those words. Look up. She ran out the door and looked at the roof of the cabin. There, in all his glory, Percy was using the Athena cabin roof as a catwalk. Annabeth screamed "PERCY! Get off my roof!" obviously Percy responses by sassily shouting "DEAL WITH IT!" holding out the EAL. He strutted up there for at least an hour more before Jason flew him down.


	5. Persassy is sassier than you

Annabeth was catching on to the trend. Every day one of the seven who is not Percy or herself would help Percy do a stunt. That meant tomorrow was the last day of torture before he was by himself. Or she hoped. Hazel does it next.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_Roses are red, Violets are blue, and Persassy is sassier than you._

_Love, Persassy_

How was Hazel going to do this? It made no sense. Annabeth guessed she would just wait until Percy does his thing. She stood up in a patch of flowers. So Percy decided to play this early, now hasn't he? I guess he never heard of Annasassy. This train of thoughts led to a new idea. Percy, watch out. Annasassy is coming to camp.

**AN:**

**DON'T MISS THE SEQUEL!**

**ANNASASSY IS SASSIER THAN YOU.**

**(Will not be out until late Jan. 31 due to fan fiction policy)**


End file.
